


Short Damitim fics | 2020

by mydeardeath



Series: Damitim shorts [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Tim Drake, Sugar Daddy, Time Travel, art student damian wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: Compilation of small fics that might become longer fic later. Might.-Muse-'Greatest Detective'-Muse II-Movie Night-Amnesia-The bet-Amnesia II-Amnesia III-Movie night II-Sugar Daddy AU-Time travel
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Damitim shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041110
Comments: 33
Kudos: 199





	1. Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Small works I'm writing on my phone instead of finishing my WIPs

"I don't know, just imagine I'm Brown. Seduce me."

"It's been a long time since I thought of Steph that way."

"Really? Well, think of whatever girl caught your attention."

"Does it have to be a girl ?"

Damian froze for a little bit, surprised by the question. "No, it doesn't, just look like you see a person that you want."

Tim fumbled a bit on the bed after that, lying on his belly in a languish pose before looking up at Damian through his eyelashes. His gaze his intense, as if asking Damian to join him on the bed.

"Perfect. Don't move".

And with that, Damian went to work.

***

A few months ago, Dick had discovered that Damian had been taking art classes for more than a year. Everyone knew that the boy was good at it. But they hadn't expected him to go to university, even he mostly took online classes. He had complained for years that high school was useless for him and a loss of precious time. He hadn't understood why he had to go when most of the other robins had never finished school. But they hadn't had most of the choice. And Bruce as well as Dick wanted Damian to get more experience with people.

Tim had almost expected him to come knocking at his office doors, demanding that he leaves now that the true heir was finally over eighteen. But the day never came. Damian never showed interest in WE these days. And now they knew what he did of his time.

Now that Damian was nearing the end of his second year, he had to complete a project supposed to be exposed at the school. The theme had given him quite a hard time. It was supposed to be about nudity. Damian had lacked a model for a long time. He didn't want to pick a stranger through an ad. So he had ended up talking to his family about it. His father had volunteered at first. And Damian had looked straight into his eyes: "It's nude, Father."

Bruce had chocked a bit on his food while most of his family was laughing their asses off. Tim had raised his head from where he had been sleeping on the table, looking a little lost.

"Tim will do it, won't you ?" Dick turned to the younger man, batting his eyelashes at him in a ridiculous attempt to make him accept.

"Hum...yes ?" And that dumbass had given him what he wanted. Stephanie cackled even louder at that, much to Tim's dismay. He still didn't know what was happening. But Dick's now mischievous smile was not really comforting. And nobody's was going to help Tim. Not even Damian. Because he might have hated Tim at first, but those feelings were long gone. To be honest, he was looking forward to spending some time with Tim.


	2. 'Greatest detective'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim discovers Damian's crush. At one point, anyway.

Damian had mostly ignored them when they had first entered, just grunted a brief hello to Grayson. But after a while, his gaze had started drifting from the screen to them. He had quickly turned his head but his eyes kept being drawn to the two men sparring. To the point where he had stared at them for a few minutes straight. And Tim had caught him. Damian had blushed deeply under Tim's eyes. He had glared at the computer for the rest of their sparring session.

Damian had found himself being drawn a lot to Tim for a while. But the previous Robin had never seemed to catch on, until today.

***

Damian would have gladly forgotten it had ever happened. Tim hadn't mentioned it to him. Not that day anyway. But a few days later, they had ended up alone in the cave and Damian was very pointedly ignoring the other man. But Tim had another idea: "Damian"

He did not respond. Maybe if he pretended that he didn't hear him, Tim would go away.

"You know there isn't any reason to be ashamed."

"What are you ranting about, Drake ?"

"I know about your crush."

"I do not know what you are talking about" Damian denied, getting up from his chair to tower above Tim. How pleased he had felt when he had first noticed. But he had not teased Tim for long about it, not with the image that had put into his own head. He felt himself starting to blush just thinking about it.

"As I said, there is no shame. I had one too."

"What ?" Had he missed his chance with Tim?

"Yeah. I think Jason did too." 

"Are you high, Drake ?" No way, Todd had had a crush on him. That couldn't be.

"What? No! It's not that hard to imagine that I had a small crush on Dick back when I was Robin. The man is souple and you see what he wears. It's only normal to feel attraction. Especially when you've just gone through puberty."

"Shut up, idiot. I'm not attracted to Grayson !" Damian made a disgusted face at that.

"Hey, I'm not judging."

"I told you I'm not !" Damian was started to get frustrated. He did not want to hear Tim dirty thoughts bout Grayson. And while at first, he had been anxious of Tim discovering he found him attractive, this was worse. 

"Damian, I saw you, ok? I just wanted to tell you that it's nothing to be ashamed of. Is this about him being a man? You know that's it's ok to like people of..."

"Just shut up Drake! I'm perfectly comfortable with being attracted to men."

"Then why?"

"I'm a bit less happy to be attracted to a fucking oblivious idiot. And my grandfather calls you the greatest detective."

"Hey" Tim protested, offended, while his brain slowly processed Damian's words. Damian was vehement about not being attracted to Dick. But he had seen the way he had look at them. Them. Dick and him. Him.

"Oh" Now it was Tim's turn to blush.

"'Oh?' That all you got now, Timothy?" Damian mocked, coming to stand closer to the other man.

"I..." Tim was struggling. He didn't know how to react. He hadn't expected that at all and the proximity wasn't helping him think clearly.

"I hope you'll be a bit more eloquent when I'll ask you out, Timothy."

Damian left him on this words, a satisfied smile on his face. He was no longer mortified, he even felt empowered after their discussion. It was not every day that one could render Tim speechless after all.


	3. Muse II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing part during the two scenes of the first chapter of Muse.

It had taken a long time for Tim to realize what he had agreed on. Everyone knew that he was not himself in the morning. When there wasn't any danger to shake him awake, Tim was pretty slow to come in the morning. Maybe it should start to view breakfast with Dick as a threat considering how the other man had taken advantage of his state.

A few years ago, he would have hated Dick for that. He hadn't minded changing in front of other people. Getting naked in front of anyone for a prolonged amount of time had been another matter. He had felt self-conscious of all the scar on his body. It was not something you could easily explain to someone that didn't share their style of life. His height had also grown to become a complex over the years. At first, it had been quite alright for him to be the shortest. He remembered how little Jason had been when he had first donned the cape. That hadn't stopped him for growing as tall as Bruce. When Tim had celebrated his 20th birthday, he had given up the idea of catching up with the previous robins. At that time, he couldn't help but compare himself to his predecessors as well as his successor. Damian was already almost as tall as him.

Moreover, his dating life had been a disaster at that time. Tim had thought that his physics had been the main reason for any lack of romantic interest in his life. Until one day, one of his fellow titans had joked about Tim's Fanclub. It could have passed as a joke if the other hadn't started sharing stories of all the time Tim had turned down advances from civilians as well as other heroes. That had made Tim reconsider his previous assessment. He prided himself on being a great detective, maybe even a better one than Bruce. His team considered his brain to be his superpower. How could he have never noticed anyone's attention?

He had never said a word about it. There was no way the titans would have let him live it down. They would have teased him mercilessly until all the hero's community would know.

After that, Tim had felt more confident. He was no longer ashamed of his body. If Dick had hoped that he would beg him to take his place, he was in for a surprise. 

Damian had texted just a few days later when he knew that Tim didn't have to go to his office. They had agreed to meet at Damian's place. While he still lived at the manor, his mother had gifted him a place where he could be by himself without his father hovering over him. Damian had chosen to turn the studio into his atelier for his paintings. Tim had never been there. He was on pretty good terms with Damian now. They still argued and insulted each other, but it was mostly banter as it now lacked the hate behind the words. He just had never had a reason to come before today. That was Damian's sanctuary. Tim wasn't even sure Dick had been there. Damian didn't mind sharing his creations with them once completed. Nonetheless, he had never invited them to see how he worked.

The studio had not been what he had initially expected. Tim had seen Damian's room. While his and Dick's stuff tended to be a mess (an organized one in his case, but still a mess), Damian was more like Jason. There was rarely anything out of place in his rooms. Damian couldn't hide his disapproval every time he visited Dick's.  
So Tim had been pretty surprised to see the chaos that was half of the atelier. Maybe "chaos" was too strong of a word. The ground wasn't disappearing completely below the myriad of art supplies that Tim couldn't name. The shelves were bursting with even more supplies and finished works of all sizes. It seemed like Damian had been in a frenzy lately. 

The other side room held the set for Damian's university project. The bed and the sheets seemed brand new. Tim was quite happy that Damian had chosen a more sensual approach for the painting, lying on a bed would be far more comfortable than sitting on a chair for hours.

"So how do you want me, Damian ?" Tim asked while starting to divest. He hadn't been asked to yet, but why wait since he was here for that.  
Tim received no answer and thought that Damian might have disappeared in the bathroom while he was analyzing the room. But no, the younger man was standing a few feet away from him when he peeked behind his shoulder.

Tim had never thought that Damian was among the one appreciating his looks. That was certainly a recent development since they didn't see each other that much outside of patrol, which didn't count when you weren't wearing a suit like Nightwing's that was showing all of one's assets.  
Tim grinned while he finished getting naked. He hid it when he turned to Damian, that still hadn't moved.

"Damian." the man was finally put out of his stupor, slightly blushing at being caught staring. "How do you want me?" His voice might have dropped a bit lower when he repeated the question, and his eyes never left Damian's. That was going to be fun.


	4. Movie night

Being last to arrive for movie night was never a good idea. Movie night didn't occur in the theater room but in an old salon with one couch and two loveseats, one smaller than the other. Dick sais that it was more homie, better for bonding. It was easy to say for him, he and Babs always ended up sharing the biggest one. The second one was Damian's. Even if the man arrived after him, then, Titus would be here instead, standing guard for him. So each time, Tim ended up sharing the couch with Bruce, Cass, and Jason. But the thing is the sofa wasn't that big. It was an old thing that Bruce refused to change. He had been quite offended at the idea. Tim was secretly praying that the next attack on the manor would happen in this very room, making this old couch an unfortunate victim. Which meant that Tim was doomed to be press between the massive bodies of Bruce and Jason, while Cass was halfway laying on the armrest and halfway on Bruce. Tim didn't dare do the same thing on the other side with Jason.

That is why Tim was surprised to see neither Damian nor Titus when he arrived. Dick and Barbara were already here, always the first to arrive. Tim would often manage to be here before Bruce and Jason, trying to choose one end of the couch or another. Bruce would push him to the middle if he did. The man wouldn't even look at him while he moved him as if it was doing the most natural thing in the world.

Ignoring the stares, Tim went for the second loveseat. He didn't care what everyone was used to. Damian wasn't entitled to that place. Tim was here first so he would take it, no matter what they thought. He made a show of making himself comfortable, even going as far as letting out a pleased moan. The couple chuckled softly as the display.

Jason was next to arrive. He marked a pause upon seeing Tim's choice of seat. Tim looked at him, silently daring him to comment. Jason said nothing, probably impressed by Tim's glare. Tim didn't see another reason why.

Bruce is soon to follow with Cassandra right in tow. For a moment, it had seemed that he was going to grab Tim, but Cass pulled him towards the couch.

Damian was last to come. Tim purposefully refused to glance at him. He had every right to see here. He was not going to be intimidated into giving such a comfy spot to be squeeze once again by two fucking giants.

"What..." 

Tim did not squeal. He might have spoken a bit louder than usual, but it had been in a totally manly way. Who could blame him anyway? He hadn't expected Damian to pick him up like he weighed nothing. Sometimes he hated being the smallest one of the family. Bruce, Dick, and even Jason on occasions had picked up the habit of simply lifting him in the air, ignoring his indignant shouts. Most of the time, it was to make him get some sleep. Damian had never taken part in it. 

Tim had assumed that his successor would throw him on the couch. He braced himself for the impact, hoping that he wasn't going to end up hitting Jason, but it never came. Instead, he found sitting on Damian's lap. The man wasn't even looking at him when Tim raised his head. All the others were. They all seemed to find his predicament funny. Even Bruce was smiling!

Tim tried to get up without success. Damian's arms were firmly attached to his chest and didn't let go.   
"Are you not quite comfortable, Timothy?" Damian murmured, his lips brushing at his earlobe. Tim did not shiver at the contact. Was Damian expecting him to get "comfortable" in his lap?  
"Loosen up, Timothy. It won't do you any good to stay this tense. The purpose of movie night is to have a good time, after all."

Tim didn't think he could relax in his current position, but when Damian started massaging his shoulders, Tim felt himself melt under the youngest's hands.

Tim did not fall asleep on Damian's lap that night.

Phones weren't allowed for movie night. No photos, no evidence. Dick and Jason could tease him all they wanted later, but they had nothing to prove that Damian had carried him to bed once the film was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for small fic, here or on tumblr (mydeardeath.tumblr.com)


	5. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can hardly do shorter ^^

Damian ceased to respond at 3:21, and Tim was at his position five minutes later. Tim had seen the explosion from his previous position, it had been quite impressive. And terrifying when one thought of how close Damian had been to it.

He found Robin trying to get back up. Good. At least he was not unconscious. Tim went quickly to Damian's side to assess his injury, palming lightly at his body to check for broken bones.

Damian was looking strangely at him while he did, but the boy was probably concussed considering he was slightly bleeding from the side of his head.

But then he spoke: "You know you should ask a guy on a date first before feeling him all over. Being pretty isn't an excuse, even for you gorgeous."

Tim froze. His Arabic must be pretty rusty because he could've sworn that Damian had just flirted with him.


	6. The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian loses a bet.

Damian was fuming. He had tumbled into Tim's trap like a blind idiot. He had been none the wiser when after another insult to Tim's abilities, the man had turned to him and said: "wanna bet?". Damian had not hesitated to take him up on that. He knew that Tim was good, only insulted him because he liked having the other man attention fully on him. He thought he could sabotage their bet, win it. Tim would have has to do anything Damian wanted for a night if he had. Instead, Damian was at Tim's mercy for the next hours, to the man's obvious delight. Tim's evil smile was making him uneasy. And maybe a bit hot.

“Here. Put it on.” Tim was handing him some kind of dark material. Damian was quite mortified when he unfolded the clothes, and realized Tim had given a maid uniform.

Damian spluttered with outrage.

“If you think I will put that on...”

“You will. You will do anything I say.” Tim interrupted him.

Damian glared at his predecessor. This was beneath him. Tim held his gaze, and Damian gave in after a few minutes. With all the dignity he could muster, he went past Tim to go change. 

“Good boy.”

This time Damian's cheeks colored red of embarrassment rather than outrage. He would make Tim pay for this.


	7. Amnesia II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it keeps getting shorter ^^

“I am trying to assess your injury. There was an explosion.”

"And you are here to save me? My hero."

"What do you last remember ?" Tim asked, ignoring Damian’s seductive smile.

"I... I am not sure. I get flashes but nothing concrete." For the first time, Damian lost his cheerfulness, realizing something was wrong.

So Damian had indeed lost his memory. Tim hadn't been sure. He had thought that Damian was mocking him, having learned of Tim’s attraction to him.

But this was not much better. Tim hoped that Damian's predicament was temporary. The flirting had been freaking him out. Handling a Damian that hated him was easier for his feelings. He was seeing a side of Damian he desired but would never have.


	8. Amnesia III

Bruce arrived a few minutes after with the car, taking them both back to the cave. Damian was observing them, obviously curious but he did not speak.

Everyone was at the cave to welcome Damian, having heard of his situation. Dick gave him a bright smile, hoping his memory would be triggered at the sight of his favorite person. But Damian only blinked blankly at him.

"We'll do some test and then you can go up to your room."

"Are you all living here?"

"Mostly you and me, but the others all have a room here."

"Can't I stay with the pretty one?"

There was a howl of laughter following his statement. Could be Damian's words or Bruce's expression after hearing them.

"You can stay with Timmy, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Jason told him, a smug smirk on his face.

"Who said he was talking about me?"

"Dick is the sexy one, I'm fucking handsome and Steph's gorgeous. You're pretty."

Tim was about to protest when Cass spoke up.

"I am not pretty?"

"You, Cass, are far too much out of everyone league. One word would never be enough for you, darling." Jason winked at her, and the girl seemed pleased by what he was saying.

"Damian is staying here," Bruce's tone didn't leave room for arguing, "his room is here and it could help jog his memory. But Tim is free to stay here to help him."

"I guess we will stay here!" Dick exclaimed, overjoyed at the idea. He was looking forward to spending some quality time with all of them. Jason and Steph looked ecstatic given the look they were exchanging, but Tim suspected it was for a different reason. They were just diabolical assholes that looked forward to teasing him, then Damian when he would have regained his memory.


	9. Movie night II

The next time they had a movie night, Tim had arrived second to last. He had gone straight to the couch, plopping down next to Jason. He had tried to make it appear casual, but he's blushing even though nobody said anything. But he could feel their stare. Everyone remembered what happened last night. They even remembered more than him since he had fallen asleep at some point during the movie. On Damian's lap! The man was comfy and warm, but still, how could that have happened?

Like last time, Damian arrived last. Tim gave a quick glance in his direction to find his eyes on him. The man seemed disappointed. Tim couldn't fathom why. He had no one to challenge his right to the loveseat this time. 

Damian hesitantly stepped into the room but not towards his place. He made a beeline to Tim before lifting him into his arms. Tim let out a surprised yelp. What was Damian doing?

Once Damian had secured Tim, he took him to their seat and made a sign to Babs to start the movie while Tim looked around the room, not believing what had just happened. But the amused expression the whole family was wearing confirmed it was real.

This time, Tim refused to fall asleep. He focused on that more than the movie. But an hour in, Damian started stroking gently his arm, and suddenly Tim couldn't resist any longer as he was lulled into sleep, missing the affectionate look on Damian's face.

The next time, Tim did not come, pretending to have work to do and turning off his phone.

The next, movie night came to him in the form of Damian sitting in his home and pulling in his lap before he could react. It was just the two of them in the dark, and it felt too intimate to Tim. It didn't stop him from sleeping on Damian once again.

It kept going for a few weeks until Dick demanded they both come back. Family bonding was important, they could have their own time at another moment of the week. Tim agreed, not wanting to run away from that anymore. Even if he wasn't sure what 'that' was. Damian and he talked more than before, but never about that. Nonetheless, when Tim arrived last, he went to settle on Damian on his own, albeit a bit hesitantly. He was awarded by Damian's please smile.


	10. Sugar daddy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian just turned 18 and Tim is around 24-25

Damian comes to Gotham to find his father, against his mother's wishes. It's a big failure. Bruce isn't there and neither is Alfred. Damian starts to wonder if his mother didn't let him slip past her guard because she knew Bruce would be out of the country.

So Damian doesn't know what to do. He only has cash for a few days. He knows a bit about Gotham but it's nothing compared to actually living in that city.

Desperate, he goes to Wayne Enterprise and manages to go past security. He hopes to find Lucius Fox and explains his situation. Damian is willing to past tests to convince them. He knows it's the truth. His mother wouldn't have lied to him on that.

But it seems that Lucius isn't even working here at the moment. He had an accident and Tim is stepping in as the new CEO.

Tim is doubtful while hearing Damian's story, but it's obvious that he is no Gothamite. Why would the man have crossed the ocean for a lie? So Tim is willing to help him. Plus, this presents an advantage for Tim. As a young CEO, he is always asked about girlfriends. So he offers Damian a deal. Accompany him to the galas, go on dates with them and Tim will provide him with an apartment and an allowance until Bruce arrives.

Damian isn't particularly thrilled with the idea but he knows he has little choice. And Tim promised to no do anything that will make him uncomfortable. In the end, Damian agrees.


	11. Time travel

It's weird having two Damians in the same room. The younger one, the one from the current timeline, glares at his older self. It's not that he isn't happy with how tall and stronger he will grow up to be. But this version of him complimented Drake! It hadn't even been ironic, because, when Damian had made a snide remark, his older self had scolded him. 

And Tim! Drake had dared to look smug. And now he was looking at that stupid version of him with heart in the eyes. How dare he look at anyone else than himself!

As if catching his thoughts, older Damian turns to him and winks.


End file.
